


First Snow

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic bunker fic, in which the boys take the angels out to enjoy the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

This is not the first time that Cas has experienced snow, over his millennia watching over earth, but it is clearly a first for Samandriel and Gadreel. The youngest angel is enthusiastic, bundled up as he is in the coat and gloves that Sam and Dean procured for him. Gadreel is more hesistant, unused to freedom, nevermind being able to, well, play.

Sam and Dean have dragged them out to one of the hills near the bunker, second-hand sleds in hand. The Winchesters go first, because none of the angels have been sledding before and Gadreel is hesitant. The brothers woosh to the bottom, colliding and winding up in a tangle of limbs and snow. They heckle each other as they climb back to the top, and nudge Gadreel and Samandriel to go next. Samandriel flies down the hill, laughing the entire way and comes to a neat stop butted up against a pile of snow. Gadreel, on the other hand, hits a bump on the way down and comes up spluttering, flakes melting on his hair and eyelashes. Samandriel laughs and helps him up, and the bigger angel huffs a quiet laugh and follows him back up the hill.

Together, the men spend the afternoon sledding and starting bouts of snowball fights. They stumble back into the bunker damp and pink-cheeked, discarding soaked clothes and boots in the entry to settle down for a movie with steaming mugs of coffee and cocoa.


End file.
